originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nevani (LoH)
Nevani is a Fanbase OC inspired on The Legend of Zelda Franchise exclusively for the Original Timeline stablished in the deviantArt group Land-of-Hyrule. The Land-of-Hyrule version was Designed on April 4th, 2014 as a Throwback Reference to the original Nevani. Land-of-Hyrule Application Character Application Name: Nevani Age: 20 Gender: Female Race: Sheikah Allegiance: Good Occupation: Messenger Personality: Loyal, devoted, Accepts what's given, Candid to children, Quickly distant, Cooperative, Courteous, Flexible, Tends to make the wrong decision, Complacent, Small-minded, Directed by externals, Insists on own view, fearful, overthinks, serious. Other: -She likes poetry and music. Self proclaimed "Morning Poetess" but gets flusttered if asked to come up with something. (Only writes in private) -She likes Animals and will favor them over actual people in discussions because "None often than not, they can't speak for themselves" Equipment and Skills: 1.- Kusarigama. A very uncommon weapon usually concealed unless combat is necessary. It consists of a chain (a) with 2 different ends: One end has a small metallic ball © and the other poseses a small scythe (b). The chain itself is long enough for mid-range combat and is sometimes used to trip people 2.- Needles. A distraction tool. She can sometimes be seen using one as a replacement for a pen. 3.- Sheikah Vanish. Used mostly for hasty retreats, it's her last resort shall everything else fail. Weaknesses: -Can be tricked easier than other Sheikah (In fact, those who manage to get close can pull the easiest of pranks and wonder if she is a real sheikah at all) -An accident during practice cause her to lose the right eye so her field of vision is also shorter. -Spellcasting enemies. Cause they can come up with barriers and all sorts of hindering stuff. History: Ever since being young she has shown more interest into knowledge and artistic skills such as playing music and writting. Often would she be seen hearing to Stories, studying and asking questions to Archivists & Available grown ups. Though not at first, this started to turn into a problem when she gave average results and droped training every now and then in favor of 'writting poetry'. Scolding didn't do much and was forced to skip meals alongside having access to the libraries denied. Other punishment involved endurance like running around the village until passing out or standing in place while keeping her balance. A couple of days after she was given an ultimatum and had to prove herself in combat. She was easily outmatched, not only because of lack of experience and honing of skills, but due to trying to tough it out through hunger. In a moment of dizzyness, She misteped and tripped right into the slash of a knife that made her lose the eye. After that she stepped up her training and speed, realizing that others would not let her be lazy about physical training without sever consequences. Having only one eye served as a wake up call and a constant reminder of what is expected of her. Coming off enough age to keep on the family tradition, she became a messenger who at first only delivered common mail between villages close to the forests or as "Bait" carrying empty packages while running alongside more experienced coworkers. It wasn't until recently with the invasion of Ganondorf that she was given more important jobs whenever others are unavailable. Gallery LoH_nevani_by_twilightwarriorlion.png|by TwilightWarriorLion|link=http://twilightwarriorlion.deviantart.com/art/Nevani-453074583 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Land of Hyrule Category:Legend of Azalia